


How to Get Funding in Three Days or Less!

by M_D_Wilson



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: M/M, Multi, fuck YALL this was 36 pages of porn I’m not lovingly tagging each individual ship this could make, it’s porn, just the snake pit running a damn train on Tesla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson
Summary: Nikola Tesla needs 50K for his latest invention. The Snake Pit make an arrangement with the hopeful inventor that they feel is worth the money.
Relationships: The entire snake pit x Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	How to Get Funding in Three Days or Less!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and she said I could share it with everyone and it’s 36 pages of businessmen fucking so take it

Staring. They were all _staring._ It wasn’t the attentive gaze of someone hanging off of his every word. No, that would’ve been much easier to deal with. Instead, it was something dark and intense, something that left him red in the face as he went through his latest pitch. It seemed as though the members of The Snake Pit were finally living up to their namesake, staring Nikola down as if they were predators sizing up prey. It wasn’t unusual to see one of the men looking at him in such a lurid manner, but to have all four of them staring so intently... 

_Nikola felt as if he’d stumbled into a den of insatiable lions._

“-and that is why I request fifty-thousand American dollars!” Nikola stated, grinning at the others in an attempt to remain professional. He knew it wasn’t going to work, though. The look on their faces was one he had gotten very familiar with. 

“Hmm…” Morgan said, the first to break the tense silence as he eyed the tall man from his chair. “I believe I speak for us all when I say this ah… Singing coil, you call it?” he asked.

“Yes! A singing Tesla coil!” Tesla replied, brushing dust off his jacket that wasn’t there to begin with. 

“Singing Tesla coil… Well, I believe we can all agree that this novelty of yours is absolute rubbish!” Morgan said, a devilish smirk curling at his lips that left Nikola shivering. 

“Quite rubbish indeed!” Westinghouse agreed, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. Had he really managed to stay awake through that entire presentation? He supposed the promise of Nikola Tesla had been enticing enough to tough out those odd… “Singing” coils of his.

“I’d hardly say they’re rubbish! Think of it now: the wealthy, elite of America would love to add such a magnificent piece of art to their estate!” Nikola insisted, gesturing to the large coils. 

“They’ve just tawdry instruments that drive everyone subjected to them batty!” Edison interjected, squeezing Ford’s hand underneath the table. 

“Ridiculously loud, too. Could cost a pretty penny in hospital visits!” Ford said, flushing slightly as he squeezed Edison’s hand back. Right, the game was on now! 

“Nonsense! Their volume is perfectly tolerable, and even if those with more _sensitive_ hearing were bothered, then they can simply wear earmuffs!” Nikola countered, narrowing his eyes at Edison for a moment. Something was going on, something he wasn’t privy to, and it was bothering the hell out of him! 

“... You know, I suppose I could see giving up a _few_ thousand dollars…” Morgan mused, trailing off as he glanced at Westinghouse. 

“I think I require a little more ‘convincing’ of this deal, Tesla. What exactly is in it for us?” Westinghouse asked, quirking up a single brow. 

“Westinghouse has a great point, my boy! Outside of the small profits we could _potentially_ make from this invention of yours, what would make it worth our while in the here and now?” Edison asked. Ford leaned forward slightly, only able to smirk at the hopeful inventor. 

“I-in the here and now...?” Nikola stammered, feeling his face begin to flush as the others nodded. They… Had never gotten this far. He was used to being rejected outright, never given the question of what was to be offered immediately. 

“If you haven’t any ideas, I suppose we could brainstorm one up between the four of us,” Morgan ventured, gesturing to the other investors absentmindedly. “There are things you could offer to us now, things that could whet our appetite, so to speak,” he teased. 

“That sounds like a _marvelous_ idea, Morgan! The four of us are quite insatiable at the moment, darlin’. You could be just the pick-me-up we need after such a long day!” Westinghouse said. 

“It’s a splendid idea indeed! I know Ford here has been simply bored out of his mind, haven’t you, Ford?” Edison asked, nudging his partner in the side. Ford nodded eagerly, the mere thought of what they had in store for Nikola enough to steal away his voice. “See what you do to him, my boy! He’s so terribly _excited_ to spend time with us all,” Edison said, smirking as his hand began to wander. 

Ah. _Ah._

Nikola had known those looks from before could mean nothing good for him! 

“What exactly comes to mind when the four of you put your heads together?” Nikola asked, glancing around The Snake Pit rather nervously. It had never really occurred to him that surrounding himself with two of his enemies and two who were less than amicable toward him might be a bad idea. 

“I think it might be far easier to show than tell,” Morgan began, the first to stand up from his chair. He walked around to Nikola slowly, eyes trained on the lanky man he’d planned to ravish. Nikola took a half-step back, the familiar sound of electricity cracking enough to snap him from the little trance he’d fallen into. 

“You don’t have to intimidate us, Nikola. We’re only making you a simple offer,” Edison said, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. “I don’t think any of us would find much fun in the game if we had to make you play along, right?” he asked. 

“Of course! I’m sure you’ve played these sorts of ‘games’ before, Nikola. You can back out at any given moment,” Westinghouse began. 

“You’ll simply forfeit the $50,000 prize,” Morgan finished. “If you can play along, we’ll each grant you $12,500 for your singing coils,” he said.

“... And what exactly does this ‘game’ of yours entail?” Nikola asked, choosing his every word very carefully. He felt almost as if he were walking through a minefield. One misstep and he’d be history! 

“It’s quite simple, really!” Morgan said, gently running his thumb along Nikola’s jawline. It left the other man shuddering, an odd, not entirely unwelcome warmth pooling in his stomach from the intimate caress. “You see, it’s rather obvious we’ve had our eyes on you for some while, Nikola,” Morgan began. 

“Yes, I’ve… I’ve noticed,” Nikola said, leaning into Morgan’s touch. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, of rough hands touching him so gently. 

“Ah, is that so?” Westinghouse asked, the second one to move toward Nikola. “You’d noticed we’d taken a fancy to you, and you _still_ came to us with your ideas? Whatever would you do that for, darling?” he asked. 

“Unless…” Edison began, trailing off as he stood from his chair. Ford followed after him eagerly, the entire group now surrounding Nikola. 

“Unless what?” Nikola whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Morgan tilted his head back. 

_“Unless you wanted something like this.”_

Warm lips met the tender flesh of Nikola’s neck, pulling a hushed noise of contentment from him. It was… An experience. It left him feeling torn, somewhere between the very beginning of pleasure and unease. Pleasure, for he was still very much human with carnal desires. Unease, for he was in a room with men who had all the power and resources to make this go very wrong, very fast. He found it rather difficult to keep that in mind, though, especially when Westinghouse had managed to slip behind him and hold him so closely to his chest. 

“Just look at him, already so warm and pretty when he’s flushed like this,” Westinghouse growled, a smirk curling at his lips to match the one the others wore. 

“He _really_ must have wanted this, didn’t you, pet?” Morgan teased, gently nipping at Nikola’s neck. He shivered, goosebumps dotting his skin as the four took control. 

“No, I-I didn’t… Why would I want something so… So dirty?” Nikola asked, a breathy, muffled moan escaping him when Edison caught him up in a searing kiss.

“If this is what you consider ‘dirty’, then you’re in for a _hell_ of a ride, Nikola,” Edison teased, voice far darker than it had ever been as he pulled away. “You’re always _so_ in control, aren’t you? Why, that must put so much stress on you, doesn’t it?” he asked. 

“Sometimes-without even knowing it-that stress can build and build…” Ford began, speaking softly and with great care. “It gets you wound up so tightly that you feel you might fall apart with the gentlest of touches…” he paused, grinning before he pressed a chaste kiss to Nikola’s lips. It left the other man whimpering, almost falling back against Westinghouse as his knees buckled. 

“... Best way we’ve found to get rid of that stress is to just… Let go,” Edison said. “Let go of _everything,_ and trust someone else to pick up all the pieces when it’s said and done,” he explained. 

“I don’t exactly see how I’m supposed to trust two men who I fight regularly,” Nikola said. “What’s to say you won’t try and use this… This moment of weakness against me?” he asked. 

“How could we use it against you without outing ourselves?” Morgan pointed out, brows furrowed as he looked at the others. 

“Forget outing this… This little affair the four of you seem to carry on. What about _me?_ What…” Nikola trailed off, chest feeling oddly tight as he struggled with his thoughts. “What’s to keep you from doing _whatever the hell it is_ you’ve got in mind and leaving me behind once you’ve had your fun?” he asked. 

“Because that isn’t how this works!” Ford insisted. “The whole point of this is that one person can let go and let the others take control! Then when it’s all said and done, the ones who took control sticks around to help the one not in control readjust!” he said. 

“But that’s with _you!_ That’s with _them!_ There’s trust between you all that isn’t between us! All you’ve ever done is… Is _take!_ You’ve taken what isn’t yours and that _hurts!_ How can I even begin to trust you all with my very _body_ and _mind_ when I can’t even trust you with ideas I’ve had?!?” Nikola snapped. Somewhere in his great rant, he’d managed to worm free of Westinghouse’s grasp. His chest was heaving, shallow breaths more akin to gasps all that he could manage now. 

Every word he’d spoken had been true, painfully so. It had given him a brief fire to his eyes, a quickly wavering tenacity that left him feeling weaker than he’d ever felt before. Exposing such old hurt in front of those who knew the full story, and those he could only assume knew a heavily edited version… 

“I need to leave now,” Nikola stated, voice flat and missing it’s usual trill. Edison made some half-hearted attempt at moving toward him, but was easily stopped by Morgan and Westinghouse when they grabbed him by the arms. They watched in silence as Nikola loaded the coils back up, taking care to take every small piece away with him. He couldn’t risk them trying to recreate his ideas, no matter how fruitless they’d claimed them to be. It had hardly stopped them before, hadn’t it? 

_He let the door slam shut behind him as when he left._

The uneasy silence the four had fallen into didn’t last too long, much to Edison’s chagrin.

“Mind explaining what the fuck that whole outburst of his was about, _Eddy?_ ” Morgan hissed, turning harsh, judgemental eyes upon the businessman. Edison winced, looking desperately to Westinghouse and then Ford for some sort of reassurance. They only stared back, Westinghouse with confusion and Ford with mild guilt. 

“... I only did what I did to maintain my business!” Edison protested weakly, unused to being the one Morgan turned his ire to. It was… Discomfiting, to say the least. 

“You-you had the _nerve_ to suggest this whole thing to begin with!” Morgan accused, that fire only burning darker in his eyes. “You and your little _lackey_ here!” he added, jerking his head toward Ford. “At least he’s got the decency to look ashamed of himself! By god, you’re an absolute _idiot!_ ” he ranted, taking to pacing The Snake Pit. There had to be a way to smooth this out, right? Maybe a weakness Nikola had, some secret vice that he was partial to? _Anything_ to start repairing all the damage those two ninnies had done! 

“... Perhaps I should pay Nikola a visit?” Westinghouse suggested quietly. “He seems to, at the least, _tolerate_ me the most of our bunch. It would stand to reason that he’d be most willing to listen to what I have to say,” he explained. His idea lessened the tension that had been building, much to Edison and Ford’s relief. 

“Billiards. Billiards and a nice bottle of whiskey,” Edison said, snapping his fingers as he had his lightbulb moment. “He’s always enjoyed whiskey, and he seemed very keen to play billiards with us whenever we went out together. That’ll be your best shot at getting him to speak with you,” he elaborated. 

“I’ve always a bottle or two for special occasions! Know any particular labels he prefers, Eddy?” Westinghouse asked. 

“It was… Something Irish, I’m sure,” Edison said, brows furrowing as he thought it over.

“Scottish, actually! Dewar’s Scottish Whiskey has _always_ been his favorite!” Ford exclaimed. 

“Perfect! Westinghouse, you’re tasked with getting our Nikola a bottle of his favorite whiskey. See if you can entice him back to us with it,” Morgan commanded. Westinghouse grinned and gave a little mock salute before he rushed off to the nearest spirits store. “And as for the both of you…” Morgan began, turning to glare at Edison and Ford once more. 

_“I believe some punishment is in order for making us all wait.”_

——————————————————

  
  


Days quickly turned into weeks as the four businessmen worked on their plan to get Tesla to speak with them once more. It had taken Westinghouse quite a while-quite the pretty penny as well-to acquire the Dewar’s. What proved to be the most frustrating aspect of their little apology mission was actually finding the elusive man. 

“Man’s like a damn cat! Here one moment, disappeared the next!” Morgan griped, pacing around The Snake Pit as Westinghouse adjusted his new messenger bag. 

“Is the plan really for me to just… Wander around with whiskey in my bag and hope that I happen to come across him?” Westinghouse asked, making a little annoyed noise as he fussed with the straps of the bag. Morgan put an end to it by pulling the leather taut, more than a little fed up with the entire situation. 

“We don’t really have any other options, he _does_ live across the ocean now. We just have to wait until he’s back in town for business,” Ford said, giving Westinghouse a little pat on the shoulder. “The exercise will do good for your lungs anyways!” he added, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now go out there and see if our darling rabbit has been spotted!” he said. 

“Visit the bars first! You know the man enjoys a good drink, but Dewar’s is hard to come by upstate,” Edison suggested. Westinghouse only sighed before he headed to the door, pausing to wave goodbye to his partners. 

“Wish me luck!” he called, grinning as he walked out. Right, New York wasn’t that terribly big! A man like Nikola Tesla stood out in a crowd anyways, if only for his tall, thin frame. Besides, Ford did have a point. Walking around, getting fresh air, seeing people and the sights of New York… 

It always does a body good! 

… That is, it does a body good until that body is completely spent. Westinghouse had walked the entirety of upstate New York, so it seemed, and he’d seen neither hide nor hair of Nikola. As he stumbled out of the last bar on the street, he was struck with the realization that having a “quick nip” had been a terrible idea. Instead of just being frustrated with his lack of success, he was now tipsy and upset. 

“Got a whole damn walk back to the pit…” he mumbled, back to adjusting the messenger bag. The bottle of whiskey hung heavy against his hip, the rhythmic thump of it with his every step just a reminder that he hadn’t been able to find their Nikola. “Should send Ford out next time, all this walking is going to ruin my knees,” Westinghouse said. 

“Or you could stop trying to stalk me across the city!” Nikola snapped, surprising Westinghouse from his little stupor and straight into terrified sobriety. Of course he’d run into the Lightning God when there wasn’t anyone else to make sure he didn’t end up injured or dead! 

“Nikola! There you are!” Westinghouse exclaimed, managing a wobbly grin as he tore his bag open. “Come on over to mine, I’ve got that whiskey you love! Can’t finish the bottle all on my own…” he offered, pulling out the glass bottle. Nikola’s eyes widened slightly, a little flush covering his face as he tried to put the bottle away. 

“You idiot, we’re in public!” Nikola hissed, sneaking a look around the darkening street before he hauled Westinghouse into a nearby alleyway. “You know that’s not legal, George,” he said, looking the man over more thoroughly now that they were in private. “My god, how much have you had?” he asked, frowning as he put the whiskey back in the bag. 

“Not that much!” George protested, more than a little pleased at the two of them both being on a first name basis. “Enough that I’m able to make sound decisions!” he said, smirking as he grabbed Nikola by the hand. “Plenty sober to know that being pulled into an alleyway by someone like yourself can only mean trouble~” he teased. 

“... What the hell do you mean by that?” Nikola asked, unable to find the want to pull away from George. 

“I think you know _exactly_ what it is that I mean, Nikola. But if you’d prefer a very _detailed_ answer-” George began, cut off when the other man shushed him. 

“Not here! Don’t you _dare_ breathe a word of whatever you’re thinking!” Nikola hissed, looking around as if an officer would burst from nowhere to arrest them both. 

“My place, then? Or maybe yours? Oh, I know a nice little hotel. I’m acquaintances with the owner, actually, so I’m very sure she wouldn’t mind if we stayed the night!” George suggested. Nikola wasn’t really sure what was worse: Just how eager George seemed to get him someplace out of the way, or just how little he resisted the idea. 

“... You can come back to the hotel I’m in tonight,” Nikola decided, his flush only deepening as George moved in. “What are you-” he began, a little strangled sound of shock escaping him as the other man kissed him. 

_Why wasn’t he pulling away?_

A growing feeling of frustration filled Nikola’s veins with fire, spreading from his face to the very pit of his stomach where it pooled. 

“Not here, not where someone can see,” George growled, finally pulling away from the other man. His lips were quickly bruising, red and purple coloring where teeth had left their mark. It left Nikola’s head spinning, his lower half already reduced to a quivering mess as he pulled George through the alleyways of New York. He was lucky-they both were-that so many people were otherwise occupied to notice two of the city’s most noteworthy inventors stealing _(sneaking?)_ along to a hotel. 

Even the young receptionist, a woman that Nikola found to be quite the busybody, was too busy chatting with her “friend” to notice them as they walked by. 

“... You seem to be gifted in finding others like us, huh?” George whispered, jerking his head back towards the two women. Nikola only rolled his eyes and pulled him up to his room, ignoring the implications of George’s question. He didn’t like to think about just who the others like them were. That meant thinking about who he was, and who the snakes were, and that only served to trouble him more than everything else did. No, there were better things to concern himself with. _Far_ better things than some… Some label! 

“Give me the whisky,” he demanded, locking the door behind them and triple checking to make sure it was secure. If he was going to quiet the sudden clamor in his mind, it could only be done with strong spirits. 

“Have at it!” George said, pulling the bottle from his messenger bag once more. “Dewars… That’s the one you like, yeah?” he asked, unscrewing the top off before he passes the bottle off to Nikola. He watched, eyes fixated on bruised lips and how Nikola’s Adam’s apple worked as he swallowed the bitter liquid. The two had cooled slightly during their walk up to the hotel, the heated flames of passion now sputtering instead of raging.

“Yeah, it’s… _Yeah_ ,” Nikola said, shuddering as the alcohol hit his stomach. It burned the whole way down, leaving goosebumps to rise along his skin. It had been a bit since he’d been able to indulge in Dewars, seeing as Churchill didn’t exactly care much for his team to be as pickled as he was. George took the bottle back, a lopsided grin making its way onto his face as he took a swig. 

While Nikola normally would have protested sharing a bottle with someone, due to their circumstances, he decided he would allow it. He figured there weren’t any germs he could catch from sharing a drink that he wouldn’t haven’t already caught from having the man’s tongue down his throat. 

“That’s a _damn_ good drink, Nikola. You’ve got good taste,” George commented, offering the bottle back to Nikola. He made some vague noise of agreement, moving quickly to take another drink.

The next half hour or so passed in this manner, the two passing the bottle back and forth until it was empty. While they’d started it off making pleasant enough conversation, the alcohol had slowly lulled them into a comfortable silence. It had also led to them leaning on each other lightly, Nikola finding a certain solace in the other man’s quiet company. Enough solace, that is, that he hasn’t protested when George tugged at his suit jacket. 

“S’too hot to be this dressed up, Nikola,” he said, helping the other shrug out of the jacket. He peeled out of his next, hesitating for just a moment before he tossed it to the floor. He was too sloshed to care about ceremony at this point, and could really only worry over getting closer to Nikola. 

“Easy enough for you to say,” Nikola huffed, crossing his arms as he shivered. “You’re much more… _Robust_ , so to say. I don’t have that luxury,” he elaborated. George only grinned, his arms snaking around Nikola’s waist before he pulled him into his lap. 

“Is this warm enough for you?” George teased, his hands settling heavily on Nikola’s hips. That flush was back to the other man’s face, an almost indignant look taking over. 

“... Not at all!” Nikola said, sniffing as if he were offended. “Everyone knows body heat is best shared through direct skin contact, when it’s unhampered by clothing,” he said. He managed to cross his arms, a little smirk twitching at his lips as he stared down at George. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to take care of more of our clothes, then! Can’t have you getting cold now, can I?” George asked, pulling Nikola into another kiss before the man could come up with some witty retort. Instead, he made the most lovely muffled sounds of pleasure, slowly tangling his fingers up in George’s hair. George did his best to focus on unbuttoning Nikola’s dress shirt, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get distracted a time or two. 

_Especially when Nikola began to grind down against him._

“Fuckin’ hell Nikola,” George growled, pulling away a moment to catch his breath. Nikola’s face was bright red, lips swollen and breathing unsteady. 

“I-I just… I _really_ need this. Please? I need _you,_ ” he stammered, stumbling over his words. It was… Strange. Feeling so needy, and being so open about it… George’s resolve wavered, nearly gave away for a moment, then strengthened over the course of a few seconds. 

“Think of how much better it would feel with _all_ of us, Nikola,” George whispered, swallowing roughly as he tried to reel himself back in. Nikola just whined softly, his hips working against George again. 

“But… But what about Edison?” he asked. There was a tremor to his voice, something high and fragile that threatened to break at any given moment if George made the wrong move. 

“He’s being… Dealt with, so to speak. He won’t be a problem if you come back with me,” George explained, feeling his own cheeks redden slightly. While Morgan did take pride in his position at the top amongst their little group, it wasn’t exactly often that he had to use that against the others. 

“Dealt with…?” Nikola asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. “And what does that entail?” he pressed, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. 

“Ah, I shouldn’t…” George began, trailing off as he locked eyes with Nikola. _Fuck,_ he was too much a sucker for those ocean eyes of his! 

“George, _please?_ I’d really, _really_ like to know…” Nikola begged, speaking so sweetly and so earnestly that it made George feel strangely guilty for hiding it from him to begin with. 

“Well… Morgan is a very strict man, you must understand that,” George began, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he debated telling Nikola the full truth. Another slow, deliberate movement against him had his mind made up. “He wasn’t happy when Edison upset you. And when Morgan isn’t happy…” he trailed off again, shivering slightly as Nikola kissed him again. 

“When he isn’t happy…?” Nikola prompted, grinning as a strange sort of satisfaction filled him. To have George so readily spilling secrets-secrets about Edison-it proved to be a feeling most powerful. 

“He punished him,” George admitted, finding himself suddenly out of breath. Maybe it was Nikola being so close to him, moving against him so slowly as they kissed. That, or it was because he was practically spilling every secret their quartet had sworn to keep over the years. “You’ll see it if you visit us again, the bruises never fade that fast,” he explained. 

“... Bruises?” Nikola asked, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He was… Much too excited by the idea of Edison trying to hide the bruises. 

“On his… Thighs. Mostly his ass, really. Morgan has a heavy hand when he’s angry,” George said. Nikola’s eyes widened slightly, struggling to picture Edison being punished in such a way. Edison being _submissive_ in any way. “Besides that, Morgan’s decided that he doesn’t get to touch you. Well, not until we’ve all had a turn,” he amended, grinning slightly. 

“So he’d have to watch as the three of you did what you liked with me?” Nikola asked, now the one struggling to swallow around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. 

“We’d tie his hands up if we thought he’d act up,” George offered. Nikola took a couple deep breaths, feeling his heart begin to race as he really considered it all. 

“... And the initial offer is still on the table too, yes? The $50,000?” Nikola asked. That was the only reason he’d agree. At least, that was what he kept trying to convince himself of. The very fact that he’d invited George back to his hotel room-his personal room-seemed to disprove that entire notion. 

“Of course! $50,000, all for an afternoon of fun. If you agree, that is,” George said. He was excited, could feel his grin only widen as he watched the gears turn in Nikola’s head. 

“Right… At what time, then? I’m not in New York for much longer, you know. I have to plan this carefully,” Nikola began, finding himself unable to look George in the eyes as he agreed to their little bit of debauchery. 

“How about tomorrow evening? Five o’clock sharp, I can have Ford send for you,” George offered. Nikola nodded slowly, mulling it over. While he didn’t quite get along with Ford, he was the one he was sure he could control himself around the most. He couldn’t promise that they’d make it there if George came to pick him up, and he couldn’t promise he wouldn’t kill Edison if he was stuck in a car with him for the drive. 

“Make it five-fifteen, and you’ve got a deal,” Nikola decided. George nodded, grinning as he pulled Nikola into one last kiss. It was hungry, something dark being promised as teeth came into play. 

“It’s a deal then,” George said, finally managing to pull himself away. Nikola just nodded, unsure if his voice would work properly if he actually tried speaking again. “... Tomorrow, then. We can pick up where we left off,” he promised, untangling himself from Nikola’s embrace before he grabbed his suit jacket from the floor. He was gone quickly, giving Nikola one final glance over his shoulders before he shut the hotel room. 

_Leaving Nikola alone with the thoughts of what was to come._

_——————————————————_

  
  


Five-fifteen arrived too slowly and too soon at the same time, leaving Nikola a bundle of excited nerves. He was dressed as nicely as he ever was, suit jacket pressed flat and undershirt its usual crisp white. He’d fussed with his hair more than normal, feeling almost like he’d imagine a giddy woman going on a first date. Even the sight of Ford, waving at him from the driver’s seat as he pulled up to the hotel curbside, was something that had him grinning. 

“Good evening, Mr. Tesla! I trust you’re doing well?” Ford asked, throwing his car into park before he hopped out. Nikola would’ve been lying if he said the sudden formalities didn’t have him blushing. It wasn’t exactly commonplace that Ford addressed him as an equal, so he’d enjoy it while it lasted. 

“Quite well, Mr. Ford. How are the others today?” Nikola replied, asking more to be polite than out of genuine curiosity. He already knew how Westinghouse was, how Edison would likely be, and could tell quite easily how the engineer was doing from the spring in his step. 

“They’re quite eager to see you once more, Mr. Tesla. Quite eager _indeed,”_ Ford teased, opening the passenger side door for Nikola. It left the other man feeling rather warm in the chest, the little niceties his rival was going through. Well, one of his rivals, at least. 

“Then I suppose it would be rude if we kept them waiting, hm?” Nikola suggested, accepting the hand Ford offered. It was… Strange. Not just that it was a rival of his being so polite, but that it was _anyone_ being this polite to him. Ford closing the door after he was settled in only added to the oddness of the situation, though Nikola was becoming less and less surprised at his enjoyment of it. Even though the gestures were small-especially in the grand scheme of things-they hardly went unappreciated.

“... So, Westinghouse told me something quite _interesting_ yesterday,” Ford began, shifting back into drive before he pulled away from the hotel. The mention of the other man had Nikola’s face darkening, his crisp shirt suddenly feeling rather tight and scratchy against his neck. 

“What was it that he said that’s got you so interested?” Nikola asked, sneaking a glance at the driver. Ford was smirking, looking just like the cat who’d finally managed to catch the damned canary and silenced it once and for all.

“He told me that he’d let you in on a little… _Secret_ ,” Ford said, clearing his throat as he shifted slightly. “One regarding your former employer, and his ‘rank’ amongst our little quartet,” he elaborated. Ah. _Ah!_ Nikola felt himself relax against the leather upholstery, letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding to begin with. “Ah, and that you’ve seemed to be much more _willing_ to accept this proposition than you’d previously let on,” he added.

_God dammit!_

“Well, $50,000 is hardly a pittance to turn my nose up at!” Nikola protested, his flush only worsening as Ford let out a short laugh. 

“ _Please_ , don’t act like I’m Edison, Nikola. I’m much brighter than I appear, and I can recognize someone in a league like mine,” Ford said, patting Nikola on the knee rather affectionately. “We’ve all tried to claim the money card a time or two, but $50,000 _certainly_ wouldn’t be enough for your ‘average’ man,” he said. Nikola bristled slightly, unsure if he liked the implications of that last comment. 

“... I’ll be the first to assure you that I’m as ‘average’ a man as they come,” Nikola said, speaking slowly and carefully. Ford only snorted, adjusting his rear view mirror. 

“Yes, and I’m the Queen of England. You realize it’s a bit pointless to keep at your straight-faced charade, right?” Ford asked, turning off the highway and onto a deserted backroad. “We all propositioned you, we all _want_ you to be a new addition to our group, so what’s the use in hiding? Like I said before, I recognize a man in my league,” Ford commented, switching on the radio to a country station. 

“And what exactly _is_ a ‘man in your league’, Ford?” Nikola asked, drumming his fingers against his leg in an attempt to keep himself focused on the moment. 

“You know, a daffy,” Ford stated, his grin tightening slightly. “A fairy, a flamer, a flower, whatever term of endearment or disdain you’d prefer,” he continued, taking a sudden sharp turn. “Gay. I’m _gay_ , Nikola. And I’d imagine you’re at least a little light in the trousers too, seeing how okay you were with the four of us touching you the other night,” he said. 

“I… Hadn't given it much thought,” Nikola admitted. He’d taken to staring out the window, seemingly fixated on the lackluster scenery of rural New York. 

“You hadn’t… Given it much thought?” Ford parroted, only a little incredulous sounding. “How the hell haven’t you? You’ve always been surrounded by men in the industry, and you’ve _always_ seemed to avoid the company of women! Being such a brilliant man, did it simply never occur to you that there was a _slight_ chance you were gay?” Ford asked, finally pulling to a stop outside of The Snake Pit building. 

“I’ve always been so busy with my work!” Nikola protested, fiddling with his seatbelt until it flew off. He winced when the buckle bounced off the windshield, muttering a quick sorry before he got out of the car. “I never really had much free time to contemplate my personal preferences, not when I’ve never-” he began, cutting himself off as his face reddened. 

Ford was staring at him now, moving slowly and deliberately as he got out of the car. There was a certain glimmer to his eyes, a slightly predatory look that unnerved Nikola less than he’d have thought it would. He hurried toward the building, hoping that the subject matter would simply be dropped if he could just move quickly enough. Ford seemed a little too eager to figure out just what he was going to say, though, because Nikola found himself cornered right outside the building’s entrance. 

“Never what?” Ford asked, the rasp in his voice far more intimidating that it should’ve been. Not when it came from someone who had to look up at Nikola to glare at him. Still, it left the man fidgeting as he tried to come up with the best way to reveal _another_ secret. 

“Well, one could say that the Mother Mary and I have one _very_ important thing in common,” he said. It took Ford a moment to register the joke, and maybe one extra moment to register that Nikola was being serious. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ford whispered, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. He hadn’t… _They hadn’t…_ This wasn’t supposed to be part of the plan! Given all that he’d been able to pry out of Westinghouse, they’d all assumed Nikola had some level of experience with the same sex! Or experience, period! 

“Shut up,” Nikola said, finally pushing the smaller man aside so he could walk inside. “It isn’t a big deal,” he muttered, speaking to convince himself as much as he was speaking to convince Ford. 

“Yes it is! Yes it fucking is!” Ford snapped. He took to pacing outside the building, fretting about as he processed this new information. 

“Well none of it will matter if you don’t come inside!” Nikola retorted, yanking the door open. Ford followed after him, ranting to himself as they walked down the long corridor. 

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell us that earlier, my _God_ you’re a great, beautiful idiot!” Ford rambled, waving his arms around to emphasize his point. Nikola ignored him as best as he could, though his bright red face showed just how much he really could ignore it. Or couldn’t, in this case. 

“Ah, there they are now!” Westinghouse exclaimed, grinning as Nikola stormed in. Ford came in right after, still proclaiming Nikola’s beautiful idiocy for all to hear.   
  


“... Do we even want to know?” Morgan asked, raising a single brow at Ford’s erratic behavior. 

“It’s nothing, Ford is just-” Nikola began, making a sound not unlike an angry hen when Ford cut him off. 

“Call him olive oil, because he’s  _ extra  _ virgin!” Ford snapped, taking a moment to stop and laugh at his own joke.

“Excuse me?” Morgan asked, sounding just a little more surprised than Nikola would have guessed. The group suddenly seemed uneasy, like this was a variable they hadn’t counted on. 

“... Did you all  _ really  _ assume I wasn’t a virgin?” Nikola asked, caught somewhere between exasperation and embarrassment. “What do you think I do all day? Go around and shag the first man that offers?” he said. 

“Well, we’d figured there’d been at least  _ one  _ man who’d caught your eye before!” Westinghouse said, shrugging slightly. “Maybe another engineer? A lumberjack?  _ The milkman? _ ” he suggested, unable to help the little grin that twitched at his lips. Nikola threw his hands up in the air, a long, low sound of disgust escaping from him. 

“Wes!” Morgan barked, glaring at the other AC specialist. Though he still grinned, he did raise his hands in a placating gesture and stop naming off random men. “... On a more serious note,” Morgan began, turning back to stare at Nikola. “This does introduce a few… Shall we say,  _ difficulties _ , to our little scene,” he said. 

“... My god, we were going to deflower him in the office,” Edison mumbled. Ford wheezed. Westinghouse just watched in amusement as their entire plan began to fall apart at the seams. 

“Well… There are  _ some  _ things I could do,” Nikola said, giving his shoulders a little shrug. That brought everyone back to the moment, managing to snap even Ford from his brief hysteria. 

“Just what exactly do you have in mind?” Morgan asked, once more taking the helm as he moved toward Nikola. 

“While I haven’t necessarily had any practice, so to speak, I’m well aware of what men enjoy,” Nikola said. “I  _ do  _ live with the founding father of sexually charged psychology, after all,” he added, managing to grin weakly. “You can’t share space with Freud and  _ not  _ know about the many different ways men can please other men,” he said. While that opened up another can of worms, the most pressing one being that Freud wasn’t as entirely obsessed with tits as he seemed to be, there were much more important matters at hand. 

_ Namely, that Nikola still wanted to participate in this game. _

“So what is it that you suggest we do, then?” Morgan asked. Nikola couldn’t help but blush, back to fidgeting as the others advanced on him. That is, the others barring Edison. There was a certain perverse delight he took in knowing that what Westinghouse had said was true, and that Edison  _ wasn’t  _ always as in control as he acted. 

“I’d suggest… That you get me a pillow, or a cushion of sorts, first,” Nikola decided, unsurprised to see Ford nodding along. “For my knees,” he explained, brushing away imaginary dust from his jacket. “Wouldn’t do to scuff up my trousers, and all that,” he added. Westinghouse disappeared off to a side room, leaving the four in a comfortable silence until he reappeared. 

“This good enough, darlin’?” he asked, holding up a spare cushion they kept for… Purposes. With the pet names back, Nikola found himself experiencing an odd surge of confidence that he was far from accustomed to. Westinghouse passed him the cushion, and Nikola laid it down with little ceremony before he tested it. 

_ As they would find out, the Snakes rather enjoyed the sight of their rabbit on his knees.  _

“Hmm…” Nikola said, squirming slightly until he got properly comfortable. “It’ll work! I’m sure I could’ve brought a more suitable one, but I suppose that’ll wait,” he said. 

“Now, why don’t you give us a little more of an idea as to what you’re planning to do to the three of us?” Morgan asked. There was that huskiness to his voice once more, rough and demanding in a way that had Nikola shivering despite being a bit overdressed. 

“I think it’ll be easier to show with a demonstration, rather than a simple explanation,” Nikola whispered. There was that feeling again, though it wasn’t quite as strong as it was last night. That little flicker of desire that left him  _ aching _ . They were all there, surrounding him as he threw himself to the flames. 

_ Maybe just this once, Nikola wanted to feel their heat.  _

“Go ahead then, show us,” Ford urged, the first to actually make contact with Nikola. He was gentle, his caresses soft and his eyes alight with a knowing look that made Nikola feel powerful. It would’ve been easy to think the others were the ones with all the control, but Ford knew better. Sure, Morgan and Westinghouse could certainly play at being tough with Nikola, yet the very second he showed any hesitancy to follow an order, the fun would be over. This would only be… A trial run of sorts. A test! See just how far they could push him without causing any stress, see if he’d  _ allow  _ them to push him. 

Westinghouse was the first to begin unbuckling his belt. While he’d most certainly entertained himself on his own after his meeting with Nikola, he was more than a little excited to have the man himself entertain him. He couldn’t help but grin, slowly cupping Nikola’s face in his hand. 

“Morgan will be a bit, shall we say,  _ preoccupied.  _ Just a little while. Why don’t you show the two of us just what it is you want from us?” Westinghouse asked. He spoke quietly, though Edison still heard him and shuddered. Morgan chose that moment to move away from the trio, leaving them to coo over Nikola as he got to it. 

Whatever “it” was, seeing as Edison couldn’t see a god damned thing! 

“Such a shame you can’t be trusted…” Morgan growled, the familiar clink of metal making Edison’s breath catch in his throat. 

“Are you positive this is necessary?” Edison asked, wincing at the slight whine in his voice. He didn’t  _ whine _ for God’s sake! He  _ demanded  _ and had his demands  _ filled!  _ The cuffs were clicked around his wrists with little decorum, sending a shiver down his spine as they were tightened. It wasn’t… Entirely unbearable. It wasn’t comfortable either, though he supposed very few people would find cold metal gripping at their wrists comfortable. Morgan’s hand was on his shoulder now, pulling him from his sullen pout as he forced him onto his knees. 

“Figured you’d want a better view of everything,” he teased, tangling his fingers in Edison’s hair to pull his head back. “You’re going to watch  _ every  _ single thing we do to Nikola, and you don’t even get the  _ luxury  _ of being able to touch yourself during. Understood?” he asked, that dark, almost threatening growl back to his voice. Edison only nodded meekly, feeling his face burn from a curious mix of shame and arousal. “Good. Now be an obedient little kitten, and watch just how good Nikola can make us feel,” Morgan commanded, smirking as he moved away from the brat. 

_ Oh, Nikola enjoyed this a little too much… _

He couldn’t help but eye Edison, left off to the side as Morgan rejoined the little group. It was strangely exhilarating to see his former boss reduced to a red-faced, shivering mess. It was certainly a welcome change of pace for Nikola, having some degree of control over the other man for once. 

“Take your time with us, darlin’. Edison doesn’t get a turn until the very end,” Westinghouse whispered, winking as Edison let out a  _ very  _ offended sound. Nikola only smiled up at the three, despite the internal panic he felt. Okay, he knew  _ what  _ to do now, just not exactly…  _ How _ . It wasn’t as if Freud’s “literature” had come with pictures, now had it? He settled on taking a deep breath and working on Ford first. He was easily the least intimidating of the group, and if any of the jokes the others had made before had any bearing in reality… Well, Ford would probably be the easiest. 

Edison watched-equally awed as he was jealous-while Nikola slowly undid his partner’s trousers. Not only could he do nothing for nearly the entire damn game, but he had to sit there and fucking watch! He couldn’t even have a sad, weird pity wank while he waited! His goddamn hands were cuffed and the metal did nothing but chafe against his wrists when he tried moving.

“Oh-oh  _ fuck _ !” Ford gasped, tensing as Nikola mouthed the head of his cock through his boxers. Nikola only hummed softly, sending lovely little vibrations across his head. There had already been a small wet spot where Nikola was teasing him, but it was almost embarrassingly obvious when Nikola eventually pulled away. He hooked his thumbs into the hem of the boxers and pulled them down, leaning back a bit as Ford’s cock sprung free. With his pants and his boxers now pooled around his ankles, Ford felt a little antsy at being the only half naked man in the room. 

_ Then it was really hard to feel immodest when Nikola was licking the very tip of his cock. _

Ford had to bite down on his lower lip,  _ hard, _ to keep himself under control. As tempting as it would be to just thrust into that hot, wet mouth, it wasn’t entirely about him now. Nikola was taking his sweet time, flicking his tongue over Ford’s head to taste the precum. 

“... It’s sort of bitter?” Nikola mumbled, eyebrows furrowing as he wrapped his hand around the base of Ford’s shaft. Had it been bitter in the stories? He was  _ pretty  _ sure it was always described as salty, or even sweet in some cases, but never bitter. Maybe that was the actual cum? He shrugged, closing his eyes as he focused on getting Ford’s cock nice and slick. While it was more sloppy than Nikola would ever prefer it to be, he’d always heard that sloppy was better. If the strangled gasps and moans Ford let out were anything to go by, then everything he’d heard was right. 

“Look at them, Morgan! Ford’s not used to being the one getting his pretty cock sucked, I don’t think he’s going to last too long,” Westinghouse teased, taking a certain delight in the way Ford’s face darkened. 

“And look at Nikola,” Morgan cooed, running his fingers through the man’s hair carefully. Nikola leaned into the gentle caress, letting out another, muffled hum of satisfaction before he went back to sucking Ford’s cock. “Such a beautiful cock sucker, isn’t he? So  _ eager  _ to make that sweet mouth of his ours,” he growled. The satisfied hum turned into a moan, one that had Ford’s knees buckling slightly. Edison watched it all unfold from a few feet away, his cock throbbing and straining against the tight fabric of his pants. 

_ God, why had he agreed to such a horrible punishment?  _

Ford let out a high-pitched keen, the feeling of  _ everything  _ just a bit too much for a moment. Morgan and Westinghouse recognized the sound for what it was. They pulled Ford away for a bit, giving him a second to catch his breath and regain his composure. 

“It’s a bit too early for that just yet, Ford. We’ve got a guest to entertain, remember?” Westinghouse asked, jerking his head toward Edison. The man’s mouth had gone bone dry, his cock aching as it leaked precum. He’d never get a chance with Nikola if they played the game like that! God, and Ford was  _ smirking  _ over his shoulder at him! As if he hadn’t just been about to cum like it was his first time! It left Edison squirming from his position, his knees beginning to ache as he sat back on his calves.   
  


“Why don’t you three take turns?” Nikola suggested, finally speaking after he wiped at his mouth. His lips were swollen and wet, his eyes a bit watery as he caught his breath. “I mean, I’d feel better, personally, if I  _ really  _ earned that money. If you switch out whenever one gets close, it would give me more time to ‘earn’ it, right?” he explained. Everyone could tell by the cocky little smirk he wore, though, that truly earning the money was the least of his concerns. There was a bit of a sadistic side to him, one that took utter delight in letting Edison watch as the three took their time in utterly ravishing him. 

“What a  _ lovely  _ idea, darlin’. What do you think, Morgan?” Westinghouse asked. Morgan mulled it over for a moment, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. 

“I think if we’re going to take turns like this, then I should go next,” he decided, nudging Ford off to the side of Nikola before he took his place. Nikola got right into it, wrapping his lips around Morgan’s cock as he began to slowly bob his head. Morgan let out a low growl, his fingers curling in Nikola’s hair as he enjoyed the tight, wet heat of his mouth. Westinghouse and Ford watched eagerly, with the former teasing the head of his cock as he jerked off. 

“He’s quite a sight, isn’t he Edison?” Westinghouse teased, licking at his lips as he watched their little Nikola shiver. “Such a pity you’ve gotta wait, isn’t it? You know just how long Morgan and I can go for,” he taunted, glancing over his shoulder at the man. Edison couldn’t help but whine, his hands trembling as he flexed them. 

He needed to touch himself, just a little! God, Edison hated when they did this. He hated how flustered he was, how the pain in his knees only seemed to make the throbbing in his cock more intense, and just how smug they all were! He began to rock back and forth slightly, craving any sort of touch or friction. 

“There we go, Nikola. Just like that,” Morgan growled, tightening his grip on the younger man’s hair. Nikola moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure coursed through his veins. He shouldn’t have liked this as much as he did, yet… He couldn’t help but bob his head faster, his eyes watering as he tried to take Morgan in all the way. “God  _ damn _ , look at him,” Morgan hissed, his voice wavering a little as Nikola deepthroated him. 

“Such a good boy, isn’t he Edison?” Westinghouse said, moving away from the two. Edison swallowed roughly, his mind and heart racing as he tried to think of the right way to respond. He couldn’t… He  _ wouldn’t  _ let them know just how close he was to breaking. Not when Ford was smirking at him, looking so high and mighty when he was supposed to be the group’s bitch. 

“... Suppose he’s alright,” Edison finally managed to whisper, though the fact that he was white-knuckled told Westinghouse all he really needed to know. He felt a bit of pity for him, he honestly did! He couldn’t imagine just how  _ torturous _ it must’ve been to be forced to sit and merely watch, the threat of further punishment looming over Edison’s head if his resolve broke and he touched himself. 

“Come on now, Eddy… Tell him just how much of a good boy he’s being. He’s all but  _ begging  _ for some attention from you,” Westinghouse crooned, letting his hand come to rest against Edison’s cheek. Edison hesitated, his eyes shifting from Westinghouse’s face to Morgan’s. Morgan managed to tear his gaze away from Nikola just long enough to give Edison a slight nod. Edison let out a soft whine, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Westinghouse’s touch. 

From his place on the floor, Nikola couldn’t help but watch with wide, curious eyes as Edison became something…  _ Someone _ … Entirely different. There was a burning desire in his eyes once they opened, but not the same desire in Westinghouse or Morgan’s eyes. No, it was almost the opposite. While their eyes were lit with the desire to touch, to take, to  _ consume _ , Edison’s… There was the aching desire to  _ be  _ touched, to  _ be  _ taken, and to  _ be  _ consumed. It was decidedly strange to see his former boss on his knees, looking at someone else with such open need. 

“Aren’t you excited?” Ford suddenly whispered, startling Nikola slightly when he appeared by his side. “That’s what they’ve got in store for you, you know? To utterly  _ ruin  _ you just like they’ve ruined the both of us,” he teased. The sheer filthiness in his words made Nikola shudder, though he found that he  _ really  _ enjoyed feeling so… So  _ dirty.  _

_ Though his shuddering was also owed to the fact that Morgan had begun fucking his mouth.  _

Each thrust was shallow and languid, but that did nothing to cool the flames licking at Nikola’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but swallow around Morgan’s cock, some hidden part of him far too pleased when Morgan let out a rough, low growl. The slightly salty, yet sweet, taste of Morgan’s precum was one that Nikola was now  _ very  _ accustomed to. The thought of Morgan cumming in his mouth was one that left him feeling unusually bothered, his own cock twitching in his trousers as Morgan sped up. 

“There we go, such a lovely cocksucker you are, Nikola,” Morgan said, gritting his teeth as he felt that first tell-tale wave of pleasure. As tempting as it would be to cum in Nikola’s mouth, it was ever more tempting to keep teasing Edison and make him wait even longer to get a turn. Morgan finally pulled away, a smirk curling at his lips as Nikola whined. “Come on Westinghouse, I think it’s your chance to finish what you started the other night!” Morgan called, stepping off to the side. 

“With pleasure!” Westinghouse said, patting Edison’s cheek lightly before he moved away from the man. Edison swore he would actually, quite literally,  _ die.  _ He was uncomfortably hard, his knees were aching in a way that was quickly becoming less and less pleasant, and on top of that… 

_ Westinghouse had barely fucking touched him!  _

It was as if Morgan had been able to read his mind-with super powers as common as they were he wouldn’t have been surprised if he  _ did _ -because he moved over to Edison. There was that familiar darkness in his eyes, the smirk curling at his lips promising Edison horrible things as he shivered. His touch was surprisingly gentle, and Edison couldn’t help but lean into it. 

“Such a pity you’ve been misbehaving lately,  _ kitten _ ,” Morgan growled, the gentle caress on Edison’s cheek becoming rough. Morgan forced Edison to look up at him, a sneer on his face as Edison let out an embarrassed whine. “You’ve been such a good little kitten this entire time… It almost makes me want to lift your punishment,” Morgan teased. There was a flash of hope in Edison’s eyes, though it was short lived. “ _ Almost,  _ of course, isn’t enough. You’ll have to wait until we  _ all  _ finish playing with Nikola before you get your turn. Until then…” Morgan trailed off, then leaned down to kiss Edison. It wasn’t the sort of kiss to share with a lover, nothing like in the tawdry books Ford liked to collect. 

_ It was rough, a desperate collision of biting teeth and the coppery taste of blood on Morgan’s tongue. _

While Morgan delt with his favorite brat, Westinghouse found himself more than content with handling Nikola. He’d been so eager last night, so  _ ready  _ to climb into bed with him, and now… 

“That’s it, darlin’. Keep those pretty lips wrapped around me like that, you’re doing so good for me,” Westinghouse crooned, brushing Nikola’s hair back and away from his face. He needed to see those gorgeous blue eyes, all watery and with the pupils blown wide enough that he swore he could look straight into Nikola’s very soul. All Nikola could manage was a weak, muffled moan as he sucked Westinghouse’s cock. 

This wasn’t Morgan taking control and fucking his mouth, but it wasn’t Ford letting him take all the control either. It was somewhere in between, an even sense of give and take. Westinghouse was praising him, saying such lovely things and making his ears burn as he swallowed around him. He was also tugging at his hair, gently urging him on as he thrusted into his mouth. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, giving Nikola just the right amount of control over it all. 

Then they were switching out again, leaving Nikola in a bit of a daze as they all took turns. His mind seemed to shut off after a while, the throbbing in his knees a dull and faraway ache as he focused entirely on sucking cock. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, if he were to be totally honest. Could’ve been ten minutes, could’ve been an hour! It didn’t really mind to him. 

He was sure Edison minded a lot, given that he was the only one being left out to a degree. Sure, Morgan and Westinghouse seemed happy with teasing the man in between turns with Nikola’s mouth, but it probably only served to make Edison’s wait worse. A few rough kisses and some heavy petting couldn’t have been enough for him! Not when Ford, Westinghouse, and Morgan were getting to fuck his mouth! 

_ Lucky for Edison, the torture  _ **_finally_ ** _ began to wrap up.  _

It started as it began: with Ford getting much too excited, much too quickly. He’d finally worked himself up to actually fucking Nikola’s mouth, seeing as he’d been okay with the other two going at it. Every thrust left him shuddering, just barely able to keep up his rhythm as his hips stuttered. Then Nikola was swallowing around his cock, his tongue managing to brush up against the sensitive underside and bringing him to the edge. 

“Oh my  _ god! Oh my god, Nikola I can’t-I fucking  _ **_can’t_ ** !” Ford cried, trying to warn the other man. Nikola pulled away, his eyes widening as he watched Ford’s cock throb. Ford wrapped his hand around his cock, a few hurried, erratic strokes all he needed to finally cum. Nikola winced slightly, being pulled from his slight daze rather abruptly as cum splattered against his face. He reflexively closed his eyes, not wanting to end up blind from taking a cumshot to the eye. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Morgan growled, leaning forward as he watched the two twinks go at it. Well,  _ finish  _ going at it. Ford was still getting the occasional shiver, his muscles spasming as he came down from his orgasm. His knees buckled slightly, and Westinghouse moved toward just in time to catch the tired man before he fell. 

“And this is why we always have the chairs,” Westinghouse joked, hauling Ford over to his before he got him situated. They all got a bit tired after cumming, yeah, but Ford always seemed to have it the worst. Neither Morgan nor Westinghouse would be surprised if the mechanic would manage to fall asleep before they were finished playing! 

“Have at him, I’ll go last,” Morgan said, pausing before he smirked. “Well,  _ second-to-last, _ really,” he amended, glancing over at Edison. He only got a weak groan in response, seeing as Edison had given up on getting any sort of mercy several minutes ago. When Morgan made up his mind about something, he really stuck to his decision! It hadn’t mattered just how much Edison had begged yesterday, or just how prettily he’d moaned while being punished.

_ He’d made Morgan mad, and he had to pay the consequences for it.  _

Edison tried to not think about that, though, as he didn’t care much to remember his occasional moments of weakness where he acted submissive. Acted, of course, being the key word! He’d never  _ actually  _ submit to someone, not even Morgan! He could have his bit of fun with Ford and Westinghouse, but he’d be damned if he  _ ever  _ let the smug bastard think he had anything over him! 

_ The bruises on his ass begged to differ with that last statement. _

Not that anybody else had seen them yet, of course. Though Edison-desperate as he was-knew they’d be seen when he finally got his turn with Nikola. Hopefully, for just this once, the others would keep their god damned traps  _ shut _ ! He kept that to himself. He was sure if he actually spoke about how he felt… About how he didn’t want the others-Nikola especially-to know about his weakness… Well, it would only encourage Morgan and Westinghouse to tease him more, wouldn’t it? He’d settle for watching,  _ waiting _ , until it was finally his turn. 

“How you holding up, Nikola?” Westinghouse asked, settling back in his spot in front of the kneeling man. Nikola managed a wobbly grin, though he hesitated to actually speak. He was sure that his voice was completely ruined at this point, after going through… Through an undetermined time of “activity”. In lieu of talking, he instead nuzzled against Westinghouse’s thigh. It got his point across, enough that there were fingers tangled up in his hair again, and he let out a low, raspy moan at the sensation. 

“Careful with him. We don’t want to break him,” Morgan warned. “... Not yet, at least,” he added. Nikola shivered weakly, trying to shoo away the lewd images his mind had conjured up. 

“Can’t have that, can we? It’d be a shame to break him so early on, when we haven’t even gotten into anything particularly sordid,” Westinghouse commented, once more taking a moment to fuss with Nikola’s hair. Though his mouth was once more preoccupied, Nikola was sure that Westinghouse could tell he was grateful for the man keeping his hair out of his face. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to find out if cum could be adequately washed out of hair when left behind to dry. 

Westinghouse wasn’t fucking his mouth properly, only giving the occasional lazy thrust as Nikola worked swollen lips around the shaft of his cock. He didn’t need to fuck his mouth, and really wasn’t supposed to, anyways. Well, he at least wasn’t supposed to have Nikola deep throat him. He wasn’t entirely sure what Morgan’s hangup about that was, he just knew that the leader of their little group had told the others that he’d be the one to have little Nikola’s throat. 

“See that, Edison? That’s how a  _ proper  _ submissive acts,” Morgan said, lightly dragging his fingers over the bruises dotting Edison’s neck. It had the other man shuddering, his pulse racing underneath the man’s fingertips. “He’s been such a good one for us, hasn’t he? And you know how the game works, don’t you?” Morgan asked, though the question was rhetorical in nature. He didn’t expect Edison to answer, and likely would’ve been pissed off by whatever snarky reply the brat could’ve offered. “He’s been good, so he’s going to get to cum once he’s through with us. If only we could finally hammer that lesson into your head, you naughty little kitten,” he growled. 

“Morgan, you have to admit, our little trouble maker has been  _ especially  _ well behaved today,” Westinghouse said, letting out a sigh as Nikola worked his tongue around the head of his cock. “Maybe not as well behaved as Nikola, of course,  _ but  _ by his own standards…” he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. 

“... I suppose you have a point,” Morgan conceded. “You have been unusually obedient today, haven’t you?” he asked, turning back to Edison. The man in question hesitated, unsure if he was supposed to answer or not. 

“I-I’d hope you’d think so,” he finally stammered out, letting himself relax slightly as Morgan kissed him. It was surprisingly soft, a contrast to the bruises the man had left on his neck. 

“Keep it up, Kitten. I might even let you have a turn at Nikola’s mouth if you can behave,” Morgan teased once he pulled away from the kiss. He felt particularly generous today, and even allowed Edison to lean against him. He imagined that having to kneel for so long would make one’s knees ache something fierce. Maybe later on he could work on soothing that ache, or at least distract his darling little kitten from the pain… 

Westinghouse growled, his hands tangling up in Nikola’s hair as he began to bob his head faster. He could feel his cock begin to throb as he got closer and closer to cumming. Nikola was moaning, his entire body shuddering as he sucked Westinghouse off. He wasn’t going to question why something as degrading and filthy as this seemed to turn him on more than  _ anything  _ ever had. Well, at least he wasn’t going to question it now. He was sure it would be something to ponder later, in the quiet of night when all he could think about was just how amazing it felt to have one of the Snake Pit members fuck his mouth. 

“Nikola,  _ darling _ , you’re doing such an amazing job,” Westinghouse growled, thrusting shallowly into Nikola’s mouth. “Come on now, look up at me. I want you to watch me cum all over your pretty face,” he demanded. He managed to pull himself away from Nikola just in time, the sight of his red face and blown pupils finally sending him over the edge. Nikola winced, faintly wondering if Ford would have any tricks on how to get cum out of his hair. 

“Such a mess you’ve made of him, Westinghouse… Such a  _ gorgeous  _ mess,” Morgan teased. Westinghouse only let out a weak laugh in response, his legs  _ just  _ a little shaky as the aftershocks set in. 

“Ford, why don’t you get us a towel? We’ll need it soon enough, won’t we Morgan?” Westinghouse asked, catching the mechanic’s attention. He’d had more than enough time to recover from earlier, and though he stumbled a bit, he went off to some side room to fetch a towel. There was a bit of a lull in the group, a moment of silence and respite that Nikola appreciated more than he’d like to let on. Then Ford was back with a towel and a small basin filled with steaming hot water. 

“It’ll be cool enough to use once everyone’s done. The towel alone won’t do anything for dried cum, trust me,” Ford explained. Nikola only raised an eyebrow slightly, unwilling to further question Ford’s strange reasoning. He was quite sure it was based on some prior experience, though he didn’t want to think about that for too long. He was already uncomfortably hard as it was, trying to imagine Ford being used like he was would only make it worse. 

“Westinghouse, trade places with me,” Morgan commanded. Edison whined quietly when Morgan moved away from him, surprised at how much he missed having the ringleader to lean on. Then Westinghouse was there, and all Edison could really do was close his eyes as he tried to keep himself under control. Westinghouse was generous, he had no issue letting his hands roam and caress him as he shivered. It was never enough to actually make him cum, but just enough to keep him in that delicate state right before cumming. 

It was a bit of a balancing act, all things considered. Westinghouse knew how to play the game. He would kiss at Edison’s neck, even bite down from time to time as he teased him. Then he’d pull away, focus on something else for a bit, and leave Edison  _ right  _ at the edge. Once he’d finally remembered how to breath again, Westinghouse would lean down to kiss him on the mouth and steal his breath away all over again. 

If it wasn’t Westinghouse doing that, then it would be the sight of Nikola and Morgan going at it. Morgan hadn’t wasted any time. He’d gotten straight into fucking Nikola’s mouth, taking full control as he thrusted. Nikola’s eyes were watering and he found that he had some minor trouble working his mouth around Morgan’s cock. Being used for as long as he had was finally starting to get to him. In a strange sort of way, he was really quite grateful that Morgan was taking the lead entirely. It made it easier to turn his mind off. 

“There we go, much easier when you relax, isn’t it pet?” Morgan growled. Tesla let out a muffled whine, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to relax. Even with the cushion to rest on, his legs hadn’t been saved from going entirely numb. They felt weak and sore in a way he wasn’t accustomed to, in a way that he prayed wouldn’t be obvious to anybody else. 

“What a sight he is…” Westinghouse muttered, smirking against Edison’s neck as the man shivered weakly. The man in question couldn’t help but stare at Nikola and Morgan. Nikola just looked so… So strangely innocent, despite the filth on his face and the obscene sounds he made. As much as he wanted to get off, some part of him knew that he wouldn’t be able to play like the others had. No, he’d have to do something that let Nikola in on the fun, something that gave the others just as much a show as they’d given him… 

“Fuckin’ hell, Nikola! Might have to keep you around after this, put that mouth of yours to better use,” Morgan teased, sneering as his pace quickened. He pulled Nikola’s hair roughly, forcing the man to look up at him as he fucked his mouth. “Come on now baby, almost there,” he whispered, taking a perverse delight in the way Nikola gagged around his cock. It was the sight of Nikola’s face, flushed and so prettily dazed, that had Morgan swearing loudly. The others watched as his thrusting lost its rhythm, as Nikola’s throat worked to swallow Morgan’s cum. 

When Morgan finally pulled away, Ford moved in with the towel and water dish. Nikola just shook as Ford cleaned his face, unable to trust his voice to be clear and steady after the ordeal he’d been through. While Ford worked on that, Morgan busied himself with finally taking off Edison’s handcuffs. The man let out a little sigh of relief, though it quickly turned into an embarrassing sound of protest when Morgan began massaging his wrists. He… Wasn’t used to this part, really. 

“Westinghouse, the lotion,” Morgan said, speaking quietly in the aftermath of it all. Edison hissed softly when the cool lotion made contact with the raw skin, though he didn’t try to pull away from it. It always stung at first, but he knew it would make everything feel better in the long run. It helped that Morgan was being gentle now, calling him a good little darling for waiting so long. It didn’t help the flush that was heating his cheeks, leaving him feeling rather… Soft, and sort of delicate. Like fragile porcelain that would shatter from being mishandled. 

_ Admittedly, Edison didn’t mind feeling so delicate.  _

He tried to shove those thoughts away, at least for now, and instead opted to focus on Nikola. 

“How’re you holding up?” Edison asked, breaking away from Morgan in favor of standing by Nikola. He seemed a little more collected now, more in the moment since he’d gotten time to cleanup and properly breathe. 

“... A bit tired, truth be told,” Nikola admitted, speaking hesitantly as he shifted. Edison nodded, offering the kneeling man his hand. Nikola took it, letting out a little surprised noise when Edison hoisted him up. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you settled somewhere a bit more comfortable,” Edison said. His voice was steady now, having lost any tremor he’d found during their earlier scene. Nikola followed after him as he moved, feeling his skin burn under the weight of the other’s stares.

“... Your chair?” Nikola asked, fidgeting with his hands as Edison got comfortable in his official Snake Pit chair. 

“Well, my knees simply aren’t what they used to be. Figured you’d like a break as well. Those pillows wear thin after awhile,” he explained. 

“Oh,” Nikola said, nodding. He supposed that made sense! His knees had started to ache quite a bit, and he’d imagine that Edison’s were worse off. Still… 

“How do you want this?” Edison asked, getting straight to the point. “You’ve been awfully good for them this whole time, it’s only fair that you get a reward, yeah?” he asked, smirking as he patted his lap. 

“Oh… Oh! Um, I could just…” Nikola began, swallowing roughly as Edison undid his belt. “... Could you just hold me for a bit?” he asked, his voice squeakier than he’d have preferred. Edison slid his pants off, then pulled Nikola down onto his lap. Now that he was back in control, he had a point to make to a certain rival businessman… 

“Comfortable enough,  _ darling _ ?” Edison asked, helping Nikola get situated. 

“... Very much so,” Nikola said, looking away for a moment as he flushed. Considering all he’d done in the past 24 hours, he was surprised that he still had the ability to feel embarrassed. Much less by something as simple as being held! 

“Good. You deserve a bit of rest and comfort after all you’ve done today,” Edison said. He’d let his hands rest on the inventor’s hips a moment, but now they’d began to wander a bit. Nothing scandalous, of course, Nikola was still a bit tired for that. He let one settle at the small of Nikola’s back, while the other ran up and down his side. It had the younger man shuddering, melting against the older man as he finally relaxed. 

“... This feels really nice,” Nikola admitted, his words only slightly muffled by the collar of Edison’s shirt. 

“That  _ is _ the point, Nikola. You’ve been so patient this whole time, you deserve to feel good,” Edison said. His tone was soft, gentle and reaffirming in a way that had Nikola hiding a smile. “Remind me to introduce you to my soaking tub. It works wonders on tense muscles,” he said. Nikola just giggled, his eyes fluttering shut as he squirmed closer to Edison. 

“... Haven't you been waiting too?” Nikola whispered, still unable to pull away from the hiding place he’d made against Edison’s shirt collar. 

“An hour or so of waiting today doesn’t compare to how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, Nicky,” Edison whispered back, a lazy smirk working its way onto his face. “Giving you a few minutes to catch yourself will hardly kill me,” he drawled. Nikola felt his face burn once more, and he whined softly as Edison’s hands began wandering once more. This time, though, they strayed a little farther south than he’d been prepared for. It was… A little nerve wracking, really, to have someone touching him.  _ Wanting  _ to touch him, and make him feel as good as he was going to. 

“Is Edison always like this?” Morgan asked, gently nudging Ford in the side. 

“... Yes, he is,” Ford admitted, suddenly finding his shoes rather interesting. “He’s rather…  _ Possessive _ , so to speak. Figured you two already knew that,” he mumbled. His face had seemed to catch fire at the confession, memories coming unbidden of all the times Edison had reminded him of who he  _ really  _ belonged to after group sessions. “Nikola’s in for a helluva treat,” he finally said, looking back up at them with a half-grin on his face. Westinghouse and Morgan both exchanged confused, mildly concerned looks. Their silent questioning was interrupted when Nikola let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. 

“Edison! You can’t just…” Nikola began, shuddering as the man’s rough fingers grazed over the quickly blossoming bruise on his collarbone. 

“Can’t just what, Nikola?” Edison teased, leaning back in to nip at the exposed skin. “You seemed a little too  _ distracted  _ to protest a bit of biting, but I can always stop if you only ask me to,” he said. Nikola just huffed, staring off just to the left of Edison as his Adam’s apple worked up and down. “Unless, of course, you don’t actually  _ want  _ me to stop biting you?” Edison suggested, watching the goosebumps rise along Nikola’s skin at the question. 

“... You’re a lot quieter when you’re biting,” Nikola muttered, still not quite meeting Edison’s gaze. 

“You have such a way with words, Nicky,” Edison teased. Instead of going back to his collarbone, tempting as it was, he moved to his neck. Nikola sighed as Edison kissed his way up his neck, and wrapped his arms around Edison’s shoulders loosely. “C’mon now, it's a little more fun when you let me know how you’re feeling, Nicky,” Edison crooned. 

“... F-feels nice..?” Nikola whispered, looking at Edison with a slightly confused expression. 

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself, love. Something the matter?” Edison asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Nikola flushed, feeling almost uncomfortable with the question. 

“I just… What do you want to hear? I don’t know how to… I mean, I’m not someone that says very explicit things,” he explained, stumbling through his words slightly. 

“... I want to hear  _ you _ , Nikola. Not what you  _ think  _ I want to hear,” Edison said. “When I kiss your neck, what does it make you feel? If I bite you, do you feel revulsion or exhilaration? If you can tell me how you’re feeling, then I can learn how to make you feel good, too,” he elaborated. 

“Oh,” Nikola said. 

“Yes, ‘oh’. It’s hardly fair to you if you don’t get yours. They’ve all had theirs. Pretend they aren’t there, pretend this is… Just a typical exchange, if you will. What do  _ you  _ like to do? To have  _ done  _ to you?” Edison said. Nikola seemed taken aback by it all, his eyes darting over time the three men that were suddenly consumed by a strange desire to examine their shoes. 

“I’m… Not entirely sure, actually,” Nikola admitted. 

“Well, what do you like to do when it’s just you?” Edison asked, his hands settling back on Nikola’s hips. 

“... I don’t quite know the answer to that one, either,” Nikola said. Edison blinked a couple times. 

“... You don’t know what you like to do when you wank? What, you just… Go and think of nothing at all?” he pressed. 

“No! I mean, I just… There’s only so many hours in a day, and it seems so counterproductive!” Nikola protested. 

“How do you get rid of stress? How can you fall asleep at night?  _ What the hell do you do in the shower when you’re bored? _ ” Edison asked, trying to fight back an exasperated smile. He  _ really  _ had his work cut out for him, didn’t he?

“I go for a walk! I only sleep a few hours!  _ I use the shower for its intended purposes!” _ Nikola retorted, trying his best to frown at his old boss. It didn’t really work, though, when Edison was getting handsy and giving him a positively evil look. 

“... Right. Guess I’ll have to wing it, and hope you can eventually figure out how to wank,” Edison teased. 

“It isn’t like I  _ never  _ do it, I just don’t… Do it very frequently. Not enough to know what I ‘like during’,” Nikola muttered. 

“Best place to get started is with clothes, in case you weren’t aware. We can go from there once you don’t have all these… Damn buttons done up,” Edison said, frowning as he worked with the small buttons on Nikola’s dress shirt. “How the hell are these buttons not ‘counterproductive”, but wanking is?” he asked, finally getting the top three undone. 

“I like the buttons!” Nikola protested. “Unlike you, I can work them easily! I wouldn’t have to struggle with undoing someone’s shirt!” he added. 

“Lot of talk for someone that’s never undone anybody else’s shirt,” Edison growled, shooting Nikola a look before he grinned. “Do you particularly like this shirt, Nicky?” he asked. 

“... Not particularly, no. Why do you- EDISON!” Nikola shrieked, managing to turn an even darker shade of red as buttons flew everywhere. 

“Oh my god we have to get him a new shirt now, don’t we?” Morgan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ford and Westinghouse could only wheeze in response, each man holding the other up as they laughed. 

“... Jesus Christ,” Edison whispered, only slightly in awe of Nikola’s physique. He could vaguely remember the man insisting that staying in shape was important, and silently thanked past Nikola for sticking to that ideology. 

“Can you at least stop staring? You’re making me feel strange,” Nikola griped, rolling his eyes as if that would wipe away the flush that seemed to be stuck on his cheeks. 

“I can’t help but stare! You’ve kept such a lovely figure hidden away under all those buttons, lord knows what you’re hiding under those pants!” Edison teased. “Always knew you were a little on the lanky side, I didn’t know you had this whole… Lean and sinewy look going on!” he added. Nikola just grumbled to himself, though the compliments did feel nice. 

“... Are you just going to stare, or are you going to do something?” Nikola asked. He felt smug for exactly half a second, because then Edison _ was  _ doing something, and it felt good enough that Nikola couldn’t help but let out an almost mortifyingly loud moan. 

“This better, Nicky?” Edison teased, smirking before he went back to running his tongue over Nikola’s nipple. Nikola just whined in response, and shivered as Edison began sucking on the hardening nub of flesh. 

“... Feels really good, Edison”, Nikola eventually whispered. He was supposed to talk more, right? “... Can you do that to the other one, too?” he asked, his voice hitching as Edison switched. It was… Strange. It felt good in a way that he hadn’t experienced before. It wasn’t the typical pleasure of self-gratification, but something slightly more dulled. Dulled, and yet strong enough that it had him shivering in Edison’s grasp. Intimate! That’s what it had to have been, the intimacy of having someone else touch him in such a strange way… 

_ Nikola liked it more than he was probably supposed to, and found that he couldn’t really care if he wasn’t supposed to like it.  _

“Can you-ah! C-can you put one of your hands on my back again? In-in the curve of my spine? Makes me feel… Good,” Nikola asked. He felt weird, requesting these sorts of things, but he felt relieved every time Edison fulfilled one of his requests. Having his hand at his back, it almost… It seemed to steady him, make him feel a little more sure of what he was doing. It just felt  _ safe _ , and  _ so  _ comforting… 

“There we go, love, you feel so much better when you tell me these things. Don’t you?” Edison asked, pulling away a moment. Nikola nodded, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth as he thought about something. 

“... Can we just… Finish each other like this?” he finally asked. Though Edison had a  _ very  _ clear picture of what Nikola was asking, he couldn’t help but play innocent. 

“Can you elaborate?” he asked. Nikola squirmed in his lap, trying his best to keep his cool as he turned the question over in his head. 

“I mean… Can we just hold each other, and… And get off like this? Without the mouth stuff I did earlier?” Nikola squeaked out. “I just… I like being held, and I like it when you have your hands on me, and talk so nicely to me… Makes me feel safe,” he admitted. Edison grinned, and pressed a quick kiss to Nikola’s nose. 

“But of course, Nicky! Anything you’d like, my love,” he crooned. Nikola seemed to relax against him then, as if some invisible wires had been snipped away when he’d finally voiced his wishes. “We’ll need our pants off, I’d imagine you wouldn’t care much for the sound  _ or  _ feel of fabric-on-fabric,” he commented. 

“Right! It would take too much time to clean my pants over some unfortunate staining, and all that. Very time consuming,” Nikola rambled, his fingers working off his belt with a deftness that Edison hadn’t expected. It didn’t take him very long to shimmy out of his slacks, leaving him in… 

“... You  _ still  _ wear those purple lightning bolt boxers I got you as a gag Christmas gift?” Edison asked, suppressing the urge to giggle at the sight of them. 

“... These were a gag gift?” Nikola asked. “I… They’re soft, and have little lightning bolts… Why wouldn’t I wear them?” Nikola explained. 

“... Please remind me to take you somewhere to get  _ proper  _ nightclothes from,” Edison said, grunting as he worked his own pants off. “Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised you’d actually like them. If I got you a purple suit with lightning bolts on them, you’d probably wear it to the next business convention,” he teased. 

“... Purple is a good color on me,” Nikola said, a sheepish grin crossing his face. “I wear it very well, didn’t you tell me that once?” he asked. 

“Please, you wear  _ everything  _ well. I’m sure you could parade around in a bright pink suit with a polka dotted tie, and people would  _ still  _ think you to be pretty,” Edison commented, pulling Nikola back to him since they’d gotten the pants situation settled. 

“... Can you just kiss me before I get too embarrassed with all the compliments?” Nikola asked. Edison obliged him, finally shutting up for a bit as he occupied himself with leaving Nikola breathless. He did have a bit of a point to prove to the others now, didn’t he? They might have been able to have their bit of fun this time around, but Edison was going to make sure that that was exactly what it was. Something that only happened  _ this  _ time. Best way to do that, he figured, was to leave such a good impression on Nikola that he’d never want to try anything else with the others… 

_ Well, maybe besides a little fun with Ford. That would just be too interesting for him to pass up.  _

“Are you  _ sure  _ I can’t shower you with compliments? You look absolutely  _ delightful  _ when you’re blushing and squirming around in my lap, Nicky,” Edison teased, a certain husky quality to his voice that left the taller man shivering. “I could tell you just how pretty you look without your pants on, with your shirt open and your lips all swollen like that,” he growled. 

“Sh-shut up! It just makes me feel embarrassed, and… And extra squirmy!” Nikola protested, though he found it rather hard to focus on sounding upset when Edison had begun moving his hips against his. 

“Embarrassed and squirmy is a good look for you. Even better when you’re as relaxed as you are, makes those little noises  _ that  _ much more lovely,” he added. 

“ _ Oh my god _ -if you don’t just get on with it, I  _ swear _ ,” Nikola warned, trying his best to focus on looking serious as he tried to ignore how hard he was. 

“... As you wish, Nikola,” Edison purred, slipping his hand in between them both. Nikola’s brain seemed to stall a moment, everything inside him short circuiting at the sudden, direct contact. He didn’t realize he’d dug his fingernails into Edison’s shoulders until the man was letting out a soft hiss of pain, and then he was scrambling to apologize. 

“I-I didn’t realize I was doing that, I’m sorry!” Nikola said, trying to get control over himself as Edison yanked his boxers down. 

“Stop talking, and for  _ god’s sake,  _ put your hands back on my shoulder!” Edison demanded, that earlier growl still in his voice as he dealt with his own boxers. Nikola seemed shocked for a moment, both by the demanding tone and the fact that Edison wasn’t protesting the sudden pain. 

“... Okay,” Nikola whispered, a strange pleasure thrumming just beneath his skin. He put his hands back on Edison’s shoulders, though he tried to be a little more careful with his nails. That quickly went out a fifth story window, though, when Edison pulled him close enough that their cocks were touching. It had Edison hissing again, his teeth clenched tightly as the pain and pleasure mixed in his veins like fire and ice. So contradictory and complimentary at the same time, each enhancing the other and heightening the feelings until they were nearly blinding. 

_ From the way Nikola sounded, it seemed he was feeling something similar to Edison.  _

Nikola’s mouth had fallen open, his whole body twitching as Edison began to grind up against him. It was… Euphoric. Almost heavenly, leaving his hands feeling tingly as pleasure coursed through him like high-voltage currents. Every nerve in his body seemed to be wide awake, every last synapse in his brain firing off as they tried to process the sheer ecstasy he was feeling. He could recall Edison wanting him to tell him how things felt, if they were good or not, but all his overwhelmed mine could manage were a few high-pitched noises. 

“ _ Much  _ better,” Edison growled, one hand finding its way back to the small of Nikola’s back. It kept him steady, kept him grounded enough that he didn’t fully slip away. At least, not yet. As much as Edison wanted to see Nikola let go, he wanted to draw it out for a moment. He licked the palm of his free hand, and stopped grinding long enough to slip it between their bodies. Nikola practically fell against him, the feeling of his slick palm wrapping around his aching cock leaving him too weak to stay sitting up.

Nikola just whined against Edison’s neck, his breath coming in hot, shaky pants as he dragged his nails down Edison’s back. Part of him felt a little alarmed at the potential pain he could’ve been causing, but the rest of him was too focused on feeling good to care. He began to slightly thrust up against Edison’s hand, his eyes half-lidded as the pleasure turned him into a sweaty mess. 

“... Damn,” Westinghouse whispered. Morgan and Ford just nodded dumbly, finding themselves unable to properly comment on the situation. 

“Such a pretty man, so sweet and obedient, aren’t you?” Edison murmured, pressing a kiss on the top of Nikola’s head as his partner just shook in response. “You’ve been so good, listened to them all so well. Listened to me too, haven’t you, love? Such a darling, waiting so patiently to get yours while they had their fun. Don’t you just want to let go, love?” he asked, working the man into a state as he kept thrusting against him. 

“Please- _ please _ ? Need it, need it  _ bad _ , been so good for everyone,” Nikola begged, sounding so broken and sweet that Edison nearly came himself. He just barely held it back, though, and smirked as he swiped his thumb over the tip of Nikola’s leaking cock. 

“Done so good, love, you’ve earned it. Why don’t you just let go? Show everyone what I’ve done to you?” Edison whispered, getting Nikola to move away from his neck long enough to steal one last kiss. Nikola shuddered, whimpering into the kiss as his whole body tensed. It was like being struck by lightning. White-hot pleasure surged through him, small bursts of electricity crackling around him as he finally came. It was that final little noise Nikola made, combined with the feeling of electricity tingling around them that had Edison cumming. 

“... Their hair is so fucked,” Ford whispered. 

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ he’s gonna electrocute any future lover he has, and they’re going to be  _ so  _ confused,” Westinghouse realized, looking slightly horrified at the thought of some random man getting shocked by Nikola. 

“... Why would any of us be confused by that?” Morgan asked, quirking up his eyebrow as he grinned at Westinghouse. 

“... Touche,” Westinghouse replied. 

“If you lot are done with hair talk…” Edison muttered, rubbing Nikola’s back as the aftershocks ran through him. “I need help getting him to the shower. He’s too tall for me to carry, and he needs to be cleaned up before he gets into bed. He’ll have a conniption fit if we let him sleep like this,” he explained. 

“Oh! Of course, he hates sweat and germs, right,” Ford said, mentally smacking himself in the face as he hurried off to the side room. Westinghouse and Morgan helped Edison get Nikola to the shower, though Edison was very insistent on keeping Nikola propped up as he washed the filth off of him. 

“Bed’s ready!” Ford called, poking his head into the steamy bathroom. “I’ve got the nice sheets on, and a light blanket. I’m not entirely sure he won’t set something heavier on fire with all the leftover static,” he explained. Nikola just made a tiny noise of offense, though he didn’t exactly rush to his defense. 

“Extra pillows?” Morgan asked. Ford nodded. “Right! Get him into some of your spare nightclothes, they’ll be a bit short on him, but you’re the only other one with quite as lanky a frame as he has,” Morgan demanded. Ford gave him a mock salute before he rummaged around and found a spare set of his nightclothes. 

“... Can dress myself,” Nikola mumbled, lightly smacking at Edison’s hands. 

“Of course, you can hardly stand and can’t speak complete sentences, but you can surely dress yourself,” Edison joked, though he did step back and give Nikola a bit of room so he could pull the pants on himself. 

“... Might need help with the buttons,” Nikola admitted after a moment. Edison did the buttons on the shirt quickly, everything about him seeming much more steady since he’d gotten off. “Isn’t fair that you get calm from getting off, I just get sleepy,” Nikola complained. 

“Experience will help temper that reaction some,” Edison commented lightly. 

“... Experience with you all, I suppose?” Nikola ventured. The question seemed to take everyone aback, despite the fact that they’d all been parading around naked while they got themselves clean. 

“... If that’s what you’d prefer, then yes,” Morgan said. “Hardly seems fair to you if we just passed you off to some inexperienced man who wouldn’t know how to treat you, of course,” he added. 

“Right! What if you accidentally shocked someone who wasn’t as much a masochist as Edison!” Ford added, grinning. 

“... Can you really call  _ me  _ a masochist,  _ Ford _ ?” Edison asked, quirking up a brow. “I take pain that’s inevitable,  _ you’re  _ the one who begs for it,” he teased. Ford just shrugged and left to crawl into bed. 

“Nobody appreciates the masochist until he’s gone!” Ford cried, only being a little bit dramatic.

“Please, don’t act like we don’t dote on you all the time!” Westinghouse called. 

“Honestly, you’re all being ridiculous,” Morgan muttered, squinting at himself in the mirror. “Hand me my mustache brush,” he demanded. Westinghouse handed it over, trying to fight back a grin as Morgan tried to coax a little life back into the wet hair. 

“... Can I just sleep now?” Nikola mumbled, leaning against Edison heavily. 

“Of course! Morgan and Westinghouse always take a moment to fix their facial hair. You can cuddle with Ford and I until they’re back,” Edison said, leading him off into the sparsely furnished bedroom. There was a small dresser against the wall, and a large, canopy bed against the other wall. Ford was already in the middle of the pillows, the cover pulled up to his chin as he giggled. 

“It’s almost like a giant Snake Pit sleepover now,” he said, trying to explain why he was giggling. Edison just rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t hide a grin as he helped Nikola into the bed. The inventor quickly found himself sandwiched between the two lovers, surprised by just how cuddly they both were. 

“... How come you don’t do anything with your mustache, Nicky?” Edison asked, breaking the silence. Nikola just shrugged, a tired grin working its way onto his face. 

“It’s just naturally lovely, whether I fix it or not. Some people just aren’t as gifted with facial hair as others,” he joked. 

“Some people just aren’t gifted with facial hair at all!” Morgan called, finally emerging from the bathroom. 

“Why would I want to hide any part of my  _ beautiful  _ face?” Ford cried, though it was slightly muffled by Nikola’s chest. Morgan let out a loud, long sigh and slid into bed. 

“Just shut your beautiful face, and sleep,” he demanded. Westinghouse followed after shortly, wearing a rather amused grin as he sidled up next to Westinghouse. 

“So snappy when you’re tired,” he teased, spooning with the man. 

“... Yes, well I wouldn’t be tired if you’d all be quiet and let me sleep,” Morgan muttered, relaxing back against Westinghouse’s chest. They all seemed to settle in after that, pressed together tightly despite the fact that the bed could’ve held another three people easily. Nikola fell asleep with a tired, but satisfied grin on his face. 

_ He’d certainly earned that fifty thousand, hadn't he?  _

  
In the morning, all the Snake Pit could do was grumble as they tried to worm out of Nikola’s grasp. As fate would have it, the most germaphobic man they’d ever met turned out to be _very_ clingy.


End file.
